


Savior and Anchor

by xSelarom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSelarom/pseuds/xSelarom
Summary: Have yet to decide summary. (Going through major editing)





	1. Chapter 1

"We're going to the store, boy. In you go." This is the first time they had ever taken Harry to the store in his 15 years of living. He was suspicious, and rightly so. They left him on the walkway, threw him out. Now Harry's left with no wand or luggage. Deciding to stay at the Leaky Couldron and only having money for three days, he went up to room 214 and laid on the bed. Hearing pecking on the window, the sound of unlatching was heard, and in flew Hedwig. "Hey girl. What're you have for me?" He said, giving her some bird food and taking the letter along with a package she had.

_Potter,_

_I_ _would_ _like_ _to_ _meet_ _with_ _you_ _to_ _discuss_ _Dumbledore_ _and_ _his_ _manipulations_ _. _ _You_ _may_ _also_ _communicate_ _with_ _me_ _as_ _you_ _see_ _fit_ _with_ _the_ _journal_ _your_ _bird_ _has_ _. _ _It_ _is_ _two_ _way_ _like_ _the_ _diary_ _you_ _destroyed_ _._

_Yours _ _truly_ _, _   
_Voldemort_

Harry had been wavering, so this was the perfect chance to figure out the truth. Ripping open the package, said boy got a quill from one of the drawers and wrote to old Voldie.

_Where__, __and__what__time__? _The lettering disappeared like the diary as well.

_The_ _Leaky_ _Couldron_ _._

_Why_ _do_ _I_ _get_ _the_ _feeling_ _you're_ _making_ _this_ _more_ _convenient_ _for_ _me_ _.._

_We _ _can't_ _well_ _go_ _to_ _Hogsmeade_ _, _ _can_ _we_ _?_

_Well_ _, _ _we_ _could_ _..._

_But_ _it_ _isn't_ _an_ _option_ _for_ _either_ _of_ _us_ _while_ _you're_ _not_ _attending_ _classes_ _._

_I_ _hate_ _that_ _you're_ _right_ _._

_And_ _you_ _thought_ _I'd_ _be_ _wrong_ _?_

_Sod_ _off_ _._

_You're_ _the_ _one_ _who_ _wrote_ _me_ _._

_S-Shut_ _up_ _. _ _It_ _was_ _only_ _because_ _I'm_ _curious_ _._

_Curiosity__killed__the__cat__. _Harry couldn't believe that Voldemort had really used a muggle phrase.

_Satisfaction_ _brought_ _it_ _back_ _ ;)._

_In_ _your_ _words_ _, "_ _sod_ _off_ _"._

_Gladly, _ _after_ _you've_ _given_ _me_ _the_ _time_ _you'll_ _be_ _here_ _._

_It_ _is_ _a_ _surprise_ _._

_I_ _hate_ _surprises_ _._

_Well__then__, __it'll__be__worth__it__to__see__your__face__. _Harry blushed, 'in a mocking way or the general sense?'

_I-In__what__way__? _I shouldn't even be able to stutter through parchment.

_Cute__. '_Again, in what way?'

_Am_ _not_ _._

_I_ _disagree_ _._

_You_ _always_ _disagree_ _._

_It's__because__you__are__, __in__fact__, __cute__, __handsome__, __beautiful__, __whatever__you__prefer__. _The boy was turning crimson.

_That's_ _ a _ _lie_ _._

_You_ _jest_ _. _ _By_ _now_ _you're_ _aware_ _I_ _never_ _lie_ _to_ _you_ _._

_Then_ _stop_ _all_ _this_ _mere_ _flirting_ _and_ _ask_ _me_ _out_ _._

_Wizarding_ _customs_ _are_ _different_ _, _ _I'm_ _sure_ _you're_ _aware_ _._

_Then_ _court_ _me_ _..._ _if_ _you_ _wish_ _._

_Gladly__, __darling__. _'Tom is killing me.'

_Never_ _again_ _will_ _I_ _try_ _to_ _kill_ _you_ _, _ _actually_ _._

_Stop_ _listening_ _to_ _my_ _thoughts_ _._

_It's_ _hard_ _not_ _to_ _._

_Bye_ _Tom_ _, _ _tell_ _._ _me_ _when_ _you're_ _here_ _._

_I_ _despise_ _ that name _ _so_ _. _ _Only_ _you_ _may_ _call_ _me_ _it_ _when_ _you_ _ wish. _ _But_ _, _ _farewell_ _, _ _I_ _have_ _to_ _go_ _to_ _a_ _meeting_ _after all_ _._

_Should_ _I_ _assume_ _that_ _is_ _my_ _first_ _courting_ _gift_ _? _ _Good_ _luck_ _. _ _Especially_ _with_ _Bellatrix_ _ :))._

The messages had stopped, so Harry assumed that the Dark Lord was headed towards or already in the meeting. _This__is__absolute__codswallop__. __I__want__to__talk__to__Tom__. __Stupid__Death__Eater__meetings__._

_I_ _can_ _hear_ _you_ _when_ _you_ _don't_ _build_ _up_ _walls_ _, _ _darling_ _. _ _It's_ _our_ _connection_ _._

_S-Shut_ _up_ _. _ _Get_ _back_ _to_ _your_ _stupid_ _meeting_ _._

_If_ _you_ _want_ _me_ _to_ _go_ _, _ _so_ _be_ _it_ _.._

_No_ _! _ _But_ _I_ _..._ _do_ _need_ _to_ _get_ _some_ _sleep_ _I_ _guess_ _._

_Sweet_ _dreams_ _._

_No_ _nightmares_ _Tom_ _._

_Fingers_ _crossed_ _._

_I_ _mean_ _it_ _._

_Hush_ _, _ _and_ _sleep_ _._

_Fine_ _._

_Do_ _you_ _always_ _have_ _to_ _have_ _the_ _last_ _word_ _?_

_Do_ _you_ _?_

That shut him up. That, or the boy fell asleep to Riddles, thoughts...voice? Either way, in his dreams, he dreamt of cuddling up to his Dark Lord.

A knock and bright light shining through the window woke him up. "Coming!" Harry searched around, grasped his glasses, and put them on his face. :Good morning darling: Said a smooth voice in parsletongue. "D-Don't use that voice. It's, sexy." The boy tinted pink. "Well, going to invite me in?" Harry opened the door more, Tom came in, then the door was shut. He blushed because he was only wearing silk booty shorts in his male form. "You look ravishing." The boy embarrassedly said, "Thank you, but you didn't come to get into my pants." He covered his cheeks with one of his hands. "Afraid not, as we discussed, I am here to discuss Dumbledore."

"I already know the deceits of the headmaster. And that Ron and Ginny are the only ones getting paid to befriend me. Also, how he has manipulated me into being some savior." The windows shattered due to his anger. "I know that you don't want to destroy all muggleborns. You just wish to keep them from coming and pushing their views on muggle society into our world and leaving to go back with the same ideals, but with magical knowledge. You wish for them to stay and be further educated in our ways."

"I do believe that about covers it. It also covers that you are one brilliant wizard, my dear. Not to mention, your ass is a marvel." Harry turned profusely red. "Tom!"

"Ah, here you are, lovely. A few of your courting gifts." The man handed Harry a package.

"Planning on getting me in your bed some time soon?" Voldemort had the decency to plush. "No, I just thought they'd look...excellent on you."

"Oh? Well, best be glad I have a new dress to try on. I'm sure you know that I can also manipulate my own body and am an Metmorphmagus."   
Tom preened that his knowledge was known to his soon to be beloved. "Yes, I do, but I also had a feeling that you didn't like yourself forming breasts or switching genders."

"You would be correct, love. I'm going to get changed now, do please turn around. For now, at least. I don't wish for you to see all of my body yet." Harry kissed the olders cheek. "Yes, darling." Voldemort turned around and waited for his mate to be done.

The boy changed into his new dress.

Then put on his necklace and the new shoes his supposed mate gifted him.

Supposed, being as his practically emotionally stunted mate probably thought it wasn't necessary to be told that fact. "How do I look?" The boy asked, blushing. His soon to be lover turned around and roamed his eyes over him unashamedly. "Marvelous. In fact, :perfect:." _You__are__so__embarrassing__._

"You know you love it. Now that we've, moreso, you've said everything that needed to be discussed at the moment, what would you like to do?"   
Thinking for a moment, he decided, "shopping, but first we must go to Gringotts and figure out my lords and anything that has been 'misplaced'."

"Apparating then? Side-long." _I__hate__side-long__apparation__. _"Come now, it's faster." _Fine__. _Tom grabbed Harry and then they were gone and appeared outside of Gringotts Bank with a 'pop'.   
"Let's go, handsome." _Lead__the__way__, __Lovely__. _"I hate you." _No__you__don't__. _"Sod off–yes, I'm here to speak to Griphook." Harry said to the goblin at the desk. "Right this way Mr. Potter." Said boy was eternally greatful to the goblins. "Thank you Gornuk."

The Goblin knocked on a door and after hearing a "come in", opened it and let him and his mate in. "Ah, Mister Potter, what may I do for you today?"

"I believe you know what I'm here for, sir." Griphook chuckled and told Harry of how he could get his lordships early-on. _Is__this__safe__, __Voldie__._

_I_ _do_ _believe_ _it_ _is_ _. You _ _brat_ _, _ _don't_ _call_ _me_ _that_ _._

"Now just a drop of your blood on the parchment–ah, yes, here we are.

**Mother** **: ** **Narcissa** **Malfoy**   
**Father** **: ** **Lucius** **Malfoy** ****

**Godparents** **: ** **Severus** **Snape** **, ** **Sirius** **Black** **, ** **Remus** **Lupin** ****

**Siblings** **: ** **Draco** **Malfoy** **, ** **Hermione** **Granger** **, ** **Luna** **Lovegood**

**Betrothed** **: ** **Rudolpus** **Lestrange** ** (** **negated** **due** **to** **being** ** a ** **magical** **creature** **with** ** a ** **mate** **)**

**Mate** **: ** **Tom** **Marvolo** **Riddle**

**Lordships** **:**

**Potter**   
**Peverell**   
**Black**   
**Gryffindor**   
**Slytherin** ** (** **by** **mate** **) **   
**Riddle** ** (** **by** **mate** **) **   
**Malfoy** ****

**Places:**

**Potter** **Manor**   
**Potter** **Cottage**   
**Potter** **Resort**   
**Potter** **Sports** **Center**   
**Potter** **Magical** **Center**   
**Potter** **Hospital**   
**Potter** **Hotels** ** (10)**   
**Potter** **Stores** ** (30)**   
**Potter** **Vaults** ** (8)**

**Peverell** **Manor**   
**Peverell** **Lakehouse**   
**Peverell** **Abandoned** ** Buildings (5)**   
**Peverell** **Vaults** ** (4)**

**Black** **Manor**   
**Grimmauld** **Place**   
**Black** **Hotels** ** (2)**

**Gryffindor** **Common** **Room**   
**Room** **of** **Requirement**   
**Gryffindor** **Rooms**   
**Gryffindor** **Prefect** **Bathroom**   
**Gryffindor** **Vaults** ** (4)**

**Slytherin** **Manor**   
**Slytherin** **Hospitals** ** (6) **   
**Slytherin Hotels (2)**   
**Slytherin** **Common** ** Room**   
**Chamber** **of** **Secrets**

**Riddle** **Manor**   
**Gaunt** **Manor**   
**Riddle** **Hospital** ** (1) **   
**Riddle** **Cottage**   
**Riddle** **Hotel** ** (1)**

**Malfoy** **Estate**   
**Malfoy** **Cottage**   
**Malfoy** **Hotels** ** (25) **   
**Malfoy** ** Stores (30) **   
**Malfoy** **Lakehouse**   
**Malfoy** **Hospitals** ** (1) **   
**Mayfoy** **Vaults** ** (20)**

"Well then, this is quite a lot." _Indeed__it__is__. _"May I assume that I'm of Veela heritage."

"Yes, and not just that Mr. Potter, but you are an Angelic Neko Veela. Meaning, you will have wings. Having them in the open is find, but be warned, they will be extremely sensitive. Especially to your mate. If your mate decides to be a teacher there, you will be allowed to room with him due to you being mates. It is a rule."

"When I get them, what may I use for my wings?" The goblin smirked, "You must use Amortentia mixed with your mates semen. It sounds disturbing, but it keeps you're wing glands from producing slick, as well as you yourself from producing it. "

"Well, um, thank you Griphook, this has been most informative." _You're__red__Harry__. _  
_Yes__, __I__know__Voldie__. _The man scowled. "May we get to the, er, Potter Vault with the most Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts."

"This way then." We rode the rail to the potter vault with the most money. I then found a bag to put it all in three different compartments inside.

"Maybe they knew I was going to be a Slytherin." _Maybe__. _"I would like 1,000,000 of each in this bag. Trust me, my extendable charms work the best." Griphook gave him a questioning look, then watched Harry's spell work. "You are good indeed Mr. Potter, do you wish to spell them in as well? If so, here you are, your piles, 1,000,000 each of galleons, sickles, and knuts." The boy thanked him then spelled them in the three separate comparments.

After that, they rode their way the the main area. "Thank you for the business. I have one more inquiry though. Has Albus Dumbledore or any of the Weasleys attempted to withdraw from my vaults?"

"Yes, they have. Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley, and Ronald Weasley. We gave them no money." He fumed. "Just as I suspected. Continue to do a good job. I appreciate it." _The__things__people__do__for__power__and__attention__._

"The things people do indeed, now, it's time to shop! He wisely converted half of the money to muggle currency. First, wizarding robes." _If__money__isn't__an__issue__, __then__let's__go__to__Madam__Malkins__, __darling__. __It's__great__for__dress__robes__. __Plus__, __you__need__some__for__my__Death__Eater__meetings__, __and__ a __mask__, __but__just__for__the__dramatics__if__unveiling__you__._

"You do so like the dramatics. Madam Malkins it is." As they entered the store, the Madam walked up to them. "And what may I do for famous Potter today." The boy stuttered. "Watch your tongue. Next time a meeting is held, you best remember why you're under crucio."

"Y-Yes, My Lord." Harry chuckled, :Voldie is so protective:. "If you say it that way I'm going to want to ravish you. Too bad you're not of age yet and the courtship is still in progress."

"I would like Avada Kedavre and Slytherin green, two white, blood red, and black, and four silver robes. All silk. The green ones should have black snakes slithering about the outer layer. White should have golden. Red should have silver snakes fighting a phoenix, as should the black ones. Silver should have a white basilisk. I will have wings, so I need the robes to be self-fixing and self-fitting."

"Dress robes will be either black, white or silver. The black and white will have silver trimmings, and the silver will have white trimmings. Spider silk for these ones should do just fine. I don't care if it is rare, I will have my robes. I also need you to make two cloaks, again, Spider Silk. Black, and blood red, and white. Each bearing the dark mark. I will also need some dresses, shorts, the like. Everything I say shall be self-fixing and self-fitting. I'll write everything I need down. I'm not going to muggle London being as I can get it here. A–nd, there you are. Yes, shoes are included. Here are some basilisk ingredients for the Vans I have shown you a drawing of and what to do with. The rest will be dragon hide or, as I put down there, what they use for heels in muggle London. That should do it." _Will__you__be__ a __doll__and__go__exchange__the__muggle__money__again__. _

_Oh__alright__, __be__glad__I__...__I'll__be__back__. _Voldemort dashed out of the store to go back to Gringotts.

"You're total comes out to 10,000 galleons, 400 sickles, and 24 knuts.

1,000,000

500,000  
-10,000   
————   
49,000 galleons

500,000  
\- 400  
————  
499,600 Sickles

500,000  
\- 24  
————   
499,976 knuts

"Thanks. When will I get everything?"

"You should come back in a weeks time." Harry's eyes widened. _'__That__sure__is__fast'__. _"Thanks."   
"No, thank you." He had the suspicious feeling she was talking about his purchases. "Here you are, darling"   
"Thanks Tom." _Anything__for__you__._

_Lies_ _._

_Maybe_ _ a _ _little_ _._

"Time to go." _Go__where__, __you__have__no__where__to__stay__. __Speaking__of__which__, __at__the__moment__I'm__tied__up__at__Malfoy__Manor__, __would__you__like__to__there__with__me__? _"Yes please! And don't tell them I'm there son yet, I'd like for them to treat me nicely before knowing, and if they can't they'll be punished." His eyes glinted. "I would ravished your mouth this very second if I hadn't have apparated us both to the manor already."

"I do so like how you have some morals." _Only__for__you__. _  
"I've no doubt. May I–I stay in your rooms." _Yes__, __you__may__. _"My lord–**Potter**, Diffindo!", "Constructivictus" , "Crucio." The Dark Lord said in a deathly calm voice. "Tom, please, he's my brother." He stopped the curse in favor of his mate. "He's no brother of my, the only siblings I have are Hermione and Luna." _Right__, __of__course__, __their__birthdays__have__already__passed__. _Voldemort went to curse him again when a hint of hurt crossed his mates features, but he stopped him. "It's fine. I'm okay, really." The boy was held against his courters body. _Let__us__go__to__my__rooms__. _"My lord, do you not see that that is Potter."

"I advise you to shut your filthy mouth, lest I be tempted to crucio you again." _Not__that__I'm__not__tempted__. _Harry shot him a dirty look. _Don't__look__at__me__like__that__. _"Here"–Tom opened the door–"my rooms."   
"It's Slytherinesque. I love it. It suits you." A light and unnoticeable blush dusted across the Dark Lords cheeks. "I only have this and my lingerie and shorts to wear at the moment. Madam Malkin is also making me night garments. For now I only have those. Have something I mighten wear?" It was approaching evening and Harry didn't have an elegant gown or dress robes of any kind to wear. "I have black button-ups and dress pants." _I'll__see__one__of__the__button__ups__, __thank__you__very__much__. _"Here you are, brat."

_I__have__dozens__of__those__anyways__._ He handed the button up to his mate.  
"Thanks." _Any__time__. I know you don't like to be rushed, given the past __years__of__seeing__through__your__ eyes, but I __need__you__to__get__changed__as__fast__as__possible__. __Narcissa__is__horrid__when__it__comes__to__being__on__time__._

_So__am__I__. _Harry went into Tom's adjoined bathroom and transfigured the shirt into a dress, "multicorfors."

Keeping the heels on, the boy changed dresses and readjusted his necklace. 'Hairless Maxima, Deoderus, Lashata Separata, Perfectus Eyelinare, Blendiarmus, Fleekify, Straightenus Maxima.' All the spells were done wandlessly. _I'm__done__. __You__look__dashing__. _"Please, I just changed the color so Narcissa wouldn't have a fit. Coming?" The man extended his arm, and the smaller grabbed it. "Why couldn't I have just been happy with them from the beginning."

"Because Dumbledore is, as you like to call him, 'an old coot'. Ah, here we are, best walk in first. I'll be right behind you." _You__just__want__to__stare__at__my__ arse. _  
"Come now, it's a nice arse." He blushed and hurried into the room. Tom was so brutally honest it hurt. Four wands pointed his way, two going down when they saw him. "Harry! Luna said you were on your way. Mum, dad, come on. Be hospitable."

"But that whore–" Harry flinched at the word. His mate knew what the Dursley boys had did to him. Physically speaking, the only one whom he'll allow to touch him like that when the time comes, is Tom. He couldn't stop the muggle due to not having his wand there. Voldemort laid a hand on his shoulder and hissed :It is fine darling, you are fine. Look at me. Open your eyes:. So he opened his eyes and gazed into crimson orbs. He put his arms around the other in thanks. "How dare you say that to your only other son!" _'__Mione__, __really__. __At__least__she__was__able__to__last__until__I__got__here__. _"My other son, that's absurd–" _May__I__give__him__ a __copy__?_

_Why__do__you__have–_Tom handed the two parents copies. I got them when I went back. Thought you'd want a copy as well.   
"I did, so much appreciated. What kind of magical creature are you?"  
"A vampire of course. I survive off of blood replenishers. My mate's the only one who should give me the urge to crave blood, what type are you so I don't have to..?"

(Wand: Dark Phoenix Core, Elder Wood. Basilisk venom polished. Basilisk hide leg and arm holders. Basilisk tooth liquefied and surrounding the wand, making it look white.)

(Patronus': Harry: Thestral, Tom: Runespoor (three-headed snake)

"I'm O+." _Thankfully__it__isn't__that__rare__. _  
:What is that supposed to mean: _Nothing__but__that__I__don't__have__to__always__drink__from__you__. __I__wouldn't__want__you__to__pass__out__. _"Right then."   
"Merlin, he wasn't lying. Still, I see no traits that–" Narcissa interrupted him, "his birthday hasn't passed dear." Lucius sigh in exasperation, "yes, it's only a week away. Be that as it may, you aren't getting anything from us. You're far too spoiled already. _I'm__s__...__I'm__spoiled__!_

"Darling, please–"

"I am not spoiled. I've gotten nothing in my entire stay at the Dursleys, the _muggles__. _I'm not pampered in the slightest, I–I was r-raped for goodness sake. What the fuck does that tell you? I am not, nor will ever feel spoiled! Talk to Draco about being a spoiled prat." He finished with a hiss, stalking off to his mates rooms, missing the shocked and three wincing faces. Harry had destroyed the dining room. _Lovely__, __you're__temper__is__off__the__charts__. __It's__quite__hot__. __I__know__that's__not__what__you__want__ to __hear__now__, __but__it__is__. __While__they__clean__I'm__going__to__be__explaining__a__few__things__. __Keep__in__mind__, __they__may__give__you__a__separate__room__after__I__ explain. __I'll__make__sure__ours__are__connecting__to__slightly__appease__them__._

_Thanks__love__.__ '_Oh Merlin, I just called said 'love'.'

_Y-You__are__welcome__. _Harry lay there on the bed, tossing and turning until he accidentally fell asleep.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (not finished)

"Harry, darling." He hissed and turned again. "I hardly see how hissing will make me go away."   
:Stop being a basstard, Daddy:. The boy froze. :Merlin, that's hot, but up:! He ended with a harsh smack to his arse, causing him to moan. "Are you trying to try my patience, lovely?" _Mn__, __it's__not__on__purpose__. _  
_"_That's nice, angel, but we must go and eat." _Don't__have__anything__to__wear__. _"I'm afraid you do. I went out to get the things that Madam Malkin. So far you have:

"I'll have to transfigure some of your clothes still." He yawned. "I also got you a couple things. I didn't know for sure if had a 'daddy kink', as muggles call it, but some of the things I got you for the courtship, lock when they're on and only with my permission, or I myself can take them off."

"Here's your courtship ring, if you wish to except me as your courtship partner. Keep in mind, I am not required to give you gifts then. I believe you to be the partner I truly want by my side." _Wha__–you__can't__just__spring__that__on__someone__when__they're__still__tired__! _"I-I accept." Voldemort slid the ring onto Harry's ring finger. "Marvelous." Tom kissed his cheek then swept of the room. "Your hair is simply a mess. See you in the dining area." _Prat__._

_I_ _heard_ _that_ _._

_You_ _were_ _supposed_ _to_ _._

Changing the color of the chokerto black, Harry put it on, and it locked. 'That didn't take long to lock. This would mean that Tom was also very possessive though. His magic was swirling around it, as well as the ring and Tiara.' He decided he would put the Tiara on as well, and it locked into place. Both the Tiara and the matching necklace were a nice silver.   
"Right then." Harry put his 'Nap Queen' shirt and red jeans on. Then, he put his slick black Basilisk Hide boots on. _You're__a__bastard__._

_So_ _I'm_ _told_ _by_ _my_ _beautiful_ _looking_ _mate_ _._

_Sod_ _off_ _._

_Someone's_ _in_ _a_ _foul_ _mood_ _._

_And_ _whose_ _fault_ _is_ _that_ _._

_I_ _believe_ _it's_ _both_ _our_ _faults_ _, _ _seeing_ _as_ _how_ _you're_ _the_ _one_ _who_ _fell_ _asleep_ _._

_Stuff_ _it_ _._

_Yes_ _dear_ _._

_You're_ _infuriating_ _._

_I_ _do_ _so_ _try_ _._

The boy huffed, then stormed to and in the dining room plopping himself on Toms lap, legs spread under the arms of the plush leather chair. "Now honestly darling, is that any way to say good morning?" _You're__right__. _Harry encircled the Dark Lord's neck with his arms and kissed him passionately. His love reciprocated, tongue licking at the boy's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He granted his request and fought back with his own tongue being dominated fairly quickly. _That__was__certainly__an__unexpected__good__morning__._

_I'm_ _tired_ _, _ _so_ _you_ _get_ _a_ _kiss_ _._

_Really_ _now_ _, _ _because_ _you're_ _tired_ _?_

_Really_ _. _ _I_ _can_ _be_ _quite_ _shy_ _when_ _I_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _._

_Both_ _sides_ _are_ _rather_ _attractive_ _to_ _me_ _._

Voldemort gripped Harry's perky butt and he squeaked. "M-My lord! What are you doing to–" Lucius obviously didn't know how to address Harry, and if this was his son, he was rather horrified at the display. _Ah__, __I've__been__meaning__to__tell__you__. __The__snake-like__appearance__you__see__now__is__also__due__to__body__manipulation__._

_A_ _little_ _late_ _now_ _. _ _And_ _your_ _forked_ _tongue_ _is_ _really_ _nice_ _._

_Oh_ _?_

_Mhm_ _._

"Are you both deaf to Lucius or are you and Mister Potter communicating telepathically?" A familiar drawl questioned. "Hi Sevvie!" Snape glared exasperatedly but said 'hello'. They had made up their differences in the last half a year. "You're my–" , "Yes, I know I'm one of your godfathers." _He__knew__! _  
_Love__, __it's__fine__. __He's__here__now__, __and__he__told__ you. __Hopefully__, __he's__here__as__your__godfather__. __I__wouldn't__want__him__to__be__here__as__ a __professor__._

_That's_ _true_ _._

"Tom, I feel hot." Harry started grinding up against his mate, pheromones leaking from him. The vampire groaned. "Love, I think you're coming into your inheritance earlier than expected. It'll hurt, okay. Come now, don't–Ng, Merlin what have I done to deserve this. :Darling, it's fine, don't fight against it, just let it happen–there we go, good boy:. Harry's wings, tail, and ears had come out. "Nnyan, D-Daddy, it hurts." Lucius and Snape looked at Harry in horror after he called the Dark Lord 'daddy'.   
"I know angel, I'll take care of you. I need some Amortentia before I take him, nng, at this very moment." Severus handed him a whole jar from his robes. "Now get out. Let no one in, or there will be serious consequences."

"Y-Yes, Milord." Both hurried out the door. :Darling, you must get off, and don't try my patience. You can do it. Lay on your stomach on the floor...good job, kitten:. Tom hurriedly pulled his pants down after throwing up a silencing charm. He stroked himself quickly while looking at the boy, who had apparently, got the idea to thrust his tail in and out of himself. _You're__so__sexy__, __love__. _Opening the jar, and with a few more strokes, Tom came into it. 'I can't tell you how sickening I find this.' Putting the large cork back into it, he shook it, and pulled his pants up. Going over to his mate, Voldemort put his hands into the substance and spread it over his wings and their glands. _How__are__you__, __love__?_

"I feel absolutely wrecked. C-could you spell my pants clean?" The now Angelic Neko Veela blushed heavily. "I'll begrudgingly comply. Scourgify."   
_Thank__you__. _Harry thought meekly, while Tom cleaned up the mess they had made. "The least I could do. Shall I keep the Amortentia?" _Yes__please__. _"You'll have to apply it again after taking a shower, I'm sure." _T-Then__you__do it__every time__. _"I'll see what I can do." _I__appreciate__it__. _"Why won't you speak allowed?" He asked breathily. Tom was starting to have a hard time controlling his blood craving. _M'embarrassed__. _"No need, it can happen to all of us."

_Even__you__? _"Let's not go that far. Though I am having a hard time with controlling my blood craving at the moment." Harry couldn't believe his ears as he turned to look at his mate. "You are?" He was simply gorgeous. Silver flowing hair, long but tin in width pointed ears, plump pink lips, pointy teeth, pert nose, twitching eats, swaying tail, porcelain skin, and Avada Kedavra green cat slitted eyes. _Get__away__from__me__, __darling__, __lest__I__fuck__you__silly__. __I__don't__want__to__be__like__...I need __blood__in__my__ system._

_You_ _can_ _call_ _Severus_ _. '_ _Mione_ _if_ _she's_ _outside_ _. _ _I_ _need_ _someone_ _just_ _in_ _case_ _Severus_ _tries_ _anything_ _. _ _Even_ _if_ _they're_ _mates_ _, _ _I_ _know_ _newly_ _presented_ _Veelas_ _have_ _an_ _..._ _effect_ _on_ _people_ _._

"Right then." His beloved chuckled. "You're copying me already Voldie." Tom scowled and breathed out, "shut it, brat." Calling Severus, Hermione came in with him. "I need O+ blood. Give me it. If it's not on you I will–" _Tom__. _The bat handed his Lord two viles that were taken hastily, both chugged down. "See to it that I have a stock."

"Yes, my lord." Snape agreed while eyeballing his mate, making his blood boil. _Nobody__gets__to__even__glance__at__you__like__that__lest__they__have__ a __death__wish__._

_You're_ _sweet_ _. _ _Really_ _. A _ _little_ _less_ _death_ _though_ _. _ _He_ _is_ _my_ _godfather_ _._

_That_ _makes_ _it_ _even_ _worse_ _. _ _I'll_ _think_ _on_ _the_ _death_ _part_ _._

_Going_ _to_ _torture_ _him_ _?_

_The_ _thought_ _never_ _crossed_ _my_ _mind_ _._

_Liar_ _._

_Only_ _if_ _it_ _helps_ _my_ _case_ _._

_Afraid_ _not_ _._

_This_ _conversation_ _is_ _going_ _nowhere_ _._

_Or_ _so_ _you_ _think_ _._

_Shut_ _up_ _, _ _brat_ _._

_Maybe__later__. _Tom scowled.

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed. "Get, out you go. I distinctly remember me being your mate." That snapped him out of it. "Harry you–yours may not be able to glamour."   
"It's fine–" he stood, "–I'm sure Tom'll find a way to get into Hogwarts." Harry winked. The Dark Lord said, "Yes, via DADA position. Merlin knows the school can't keep any professors i that area." _And__whose__fault__is__that__?_

_Mine_ _of_ _course_ _. _ _My_ _best_ _work_ _after_ _ the _ _making_ _you_ _ a _ _horcrux_ _. _ _Lovely_ _one_ _at_ _that_ _._

_Stuff_ _it_ _._

"When you guys do that it's quite infuriating. Almost like someone is being ignored. Doesn't help that you both do it at the same time." She cleaned out the room of the pheromones while she voiced her complaints. "Sorry." Was her brother's sheepish reply while elbowing his partner. "I will not apologise for something when I clearly don't mean it or ever apologise." _Old__prat__. _Tom scoffed, "I am **not**old, you're the one whose decided to be partners with me. If I'm so **old****, **you might as well go be with dumbledore." _I__guess__ a-age __is__a__soft__spot__. __I__apologize__._

_Doing_ _ a _ _lot_ _of_ _that_ _lately_ _, _ _aren't_ _you_ _._

_Only__because__I'm__beginning__to__fall__in__love__with__you__, __prat__! _Harry cried. Hermione glared at the vampire. "No–Love, I–" He went to the boy and embraced him, whispering between clenched teeth, :I'm sorry:. _I__don't__know__if__I__want__to__forgive__ a __prat__like__you__. _Sniffling was heard. _I'm__not__good__with__emotions__, __but__there's__this__one__I__don't__understand__when__it__comes__to__you__. __Perhaps__, __we__feel__the__same__way__. Are __starting__to__at__the__least__._

"Carry me to your little throne, sit me in your lap, and I may feel like forgiving you." Glaring playfully, the elder said, "you're wish is about all of my commands," while scooping Harry up and fulfilling his wish. His creatures purred in content while curling up in his lap, legs dangling off both sides again, when he sat down.

"Everyone, it's safe again." _She__makes__it__sound__like__I__smelled__bad__. __Even__got__rid__of__my__pheromones__._

_You_ _ don't, _ _trust_ _me–_

_Trust_ _, _ _you_ _?_

_Brat__. __You__smell__absolutely__fantastic__, __which__is__the__problem__. __It'd__make__anyone__want__to__jump__you__. _Mentioned wizard flinched. _I__need__ my wand._

_Soon_ _darling_ _. _ _And_ _if_ _Hermione_ _smelled_ _good_ _, _ _which_ _I_ _have_ _no_ _idea_ _how_ _shes_ _smells_ _, _ _you_ _smell_ _divine_ _. _ _It_ _must_ _be_ _your_ _creatures_ _intermingling_ _. _ _If_ _you_ _insist_ _on_ _rubbing_ _up_ _against_ _me_ _, _ _I_ _will_ _shove_ _you_ _off_ _._

_Then_ _you_ _would_ _never_ _be_ _forgiven_ _._

_I_ _still_ _hate_ _you_ _._

_Lies_ _._

_Just_ _watch_ _._

_What_ _, _ _you_ _? _ _I_ _admit_ _, _ _you're_ _really_ _funny_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _._

_You_ _whelp_ _!_

_Love__you__ too. Oo, __time__to__eat__. _Tom was shocked, shook, and his eyes were beaming.


End file.
